Ranchers and farmers oftentimes need to engage in small-scale logging operations, but are hindered by a lack of suitable equipment. Logging equipment suited for larger scale operations is too expensive. Smaller scale equipment has been proposed but has either not been found suitable in many conditions, or has been too complicated and expensive.
Although three-point hitch, tractor-mounted logging equipment has been proposed heretofore, the nature of three-point hitch mountings has limited the utility of the equipment. Unless complicated, and usually expensive, means are employed to permit the log-engaging device to be oriented (i.e., for example, "swiveled") to permit attaching to logs that are askew to the longitudinal axis of the tractor, the tractor must be brought into a roughly-axial alignment with the log before it can be grappled. This limits the use of the logging equipment to terrain that is open enough and sufficiently obstacle-free that the tractor can be maneuvered into alignment with the logs to be grappled.